mensageiroswikiaorg_pt_br-20200216-history
À Procura do Criador Através do Estudo de Bactérias*
thumb|left|400px George T. Javor, Ph.D. ' Tradução: Vania Kasper ''" Até o homem encontrar Deus e ser encontrado por Deus, ele não tem principio e trabalha para nenhum fim. Ele pode ter as suas amizades, as suas lealdades parciais, os seus pedaços de honra. Mas é somente com Deus que tudo isto tem significado". ''H. G. Wells. '''Introdução: ' O coração humano procura Deus constantemente, quer ele saiba quer nao. Esta procura toma muitas formas e várias direcções. Felizes aqueles que reconhecem a natureza do seu desasossego e orientam a sua procura para Deus. A reposta à pergunta "podemos encontrar Deus se O procurarmos?" (Jó 11:7) é afirmativa (Deut. 4:29). E o encontrar Deus nao é o fim mas sim o comeco de uma vida plena. Encontrar Deus é algo de muito pessoal e não pode ser feito por outros, mas os frutos da descoberta podem ser partilhados. Procurar por Deus pode começar estudando a Biblia mas não tem de terminar aqui. A assinatura de Deus está presente em varios lugares como o autógrafo de um artista num quadro. O propósito deste texto é o de estudar tal assinatura. A ideia é que os professores possam procurar a assinatura de Deus nos seus campos de estudo com o propósito de alcançar satisfação pessoal e de partilhar as suas descobertas com os estudantes. Na base deste estudo está a convicção de que nós somos dotados com a capacidade tanto para compreender as realidades fisicas do nosso mundo como para procurar o profundo significado que elas contém. O significado mais profundo que pode ser retirado do estudo da natureza é o olhar dentro do carácter do Criador do Universo. Está escrito acerca de um dos homens mais sábios: "Salomao tinha um interesse especial em história natural, mas as suas pesquisas nao estavam concentradas num só ponto. Ao estudar diligentemente todas as coisas criadas, animadas como inanimadas, ele ganhou uma concepção mais clara do Criador. Nas forcas da natureza, no mundo animal e mineral, em cada árvore, arbusto e flor, ele pode encontrar uma revelação da sabedoria de Deus. E quanto mais ele procurou aprender, mais o seu conhecimento sobre Deus e o Seu amor cresceram." (Profetas e Reis p.33) Neste mundo está assumido que o Universo e o nosso mundo são criações de Deus, como esta escrito na Biblia. Digo isto porque as escolas estão largamente viradas para a evolução. Como cientista, encontro-me frequentemente a tomar um lado polémico em defensa do criacionismo. Ao fazer isto, perco vista da natureza como reveladora do seu Criador. É uma mudança agradável o contemplar o meu campo de interesse científico e descobrir coisas novas sobre o Criador. '''O acto da criação. "No princípio criou Deus os céus e a terra (Gen. 1:1). Nós entendemos que este verso refere-se à criação da terra e partes relaccionadas com ela, incluindo talvêz o sistema solar. Nós não fomos o primeiro mundo ou seres criados. Quando o nosso planeta nasceu, "os filhos de Deus rejubilaram" (Jó 38:7). Quando os astrónomos começaram a examinar a nossa vizinhança cosmica, eles descobriram que o sistema solar faz parte de uma galáxia de talvêz cerca de 100 bilhões de estrelas, cada uma do tamanho do nosso Sol pelo menos. A via láctea faz parte de um conjunto de galáxias chamado "grupo local". Parece que o Universo contém talvêz um bilião de galáxias que estão arranjadas em linha, grupos e supergrupos(1). O Criador do céu e da terra em Genesis 1:1 é também o Criador destas inúmeras galáxias. Houve uma altura, no distante passado, em que não havia Universo. Apenas a Trindade. O Universo material veio à existência como resultado da acção divina. O Criador não estava dependente de matéria pré-existente, "porque Ele falou, e tudo se fêz; mandou e logo tudo apareceu" (Salmos 33:9). A matéria como nós a conhecemos, é uma forma de energia estável. Toda a matéria que agora encontramos no Universo, tem de ter vindo de Deus. A famosa equação de Einstein, E=mc2, permite-nos estimar o custo energético de criar 2x1052 g-s de matéria, que é uma estimativa da massa total visível no Universo. Ir é aproximadamente 1x1066 joules(2). Esta quantidade de energia poderia suprir as necessidades energéticas da terra por cerca de 1044 anos (3). A razão porque Deus criou o Univeros, vai ser motivo de inquisição durante muito tempo. Enquanto que a quantidade de energia investida para produzir apenas os materiais básicos para as necessidades do Universo é acima da nossa compreensão, nós podemos apreciar que foi um custo extraordinário. É ímpossivel não nos admirarmos com a ligação que existe entre o Deus vivente e a matéria inanimada que veio da Sua Mão. Enquanto nós não queremos dizer como os panteístas que "Deus está na matéria", nós afirmamos que toda a matéria pertence a Deus porque veio de Deus. É razoável assumir que Deus tem controle absoluto sobre o mundo inanimado. Talvêz Ele saiba onde esta cada àtomo ( "e até mesmo os cabelos da vossa cabeça estão todos contados" Mateus 10:30). Assim sendo, não parece ser muito difícil compreender como é que Jesus pode multiplicar os pães e peixes, acalmar o Mar da Galileia, ou dizer a Lázaro para sair da sua tumba. Através da visão podemos notar objectos no nosso meio ambiente que variam entre 0.0001 cm e aproximadamente 10000 cm de tamanho, ou 8 ordens de magnitude. Com a ajuda do microscópio e do telescópio, nós ficamos cientes de que fazemos parte de um Universo muito maior, talvêz 32 ordens de magnitude (4). O Criador é o que desenha e toma conta das coisas grandes e pequenas. Nós podemos compreender algo acerca do mundo pequeno, mas a realidade das coisas grandes é como um puzzle. A existência no Universo durante a Idade Média era muito mais confortável pois estava concentrada na ideia de que a terra era plana. O que e que aqueles bilhões de galáxias estao a fazer ali? Alguém, através de uma ideia ofensiva e egocêntrica, tentou explicar este excesso de galáxias. Cada galáxia poderia representar uma "ordem" de existência diferente. Talvês Deus tivesse experimentado criar vários mundos através do tempo até conseguir criar um com que Ele estivesse satisfeito. Isto após inúmeras tentativas. Então Ele disse que era "muito bom", o que nós professores considerariamos uma nota um pouco acima da média, sendo o "excelente" a nota máxima. Claro que nós não sabemos o motivo da existência de tantas galáxias. Vem-me à mente um texto biblico que diz: " Porque, assim como os céus são mais altos do que a terra, assim são os meus caminhos mais altos do que os vossos caminhos, e os meus pensamentos mais altos do que os vossos pensamentos" (Isaias 55:9). Porquê estudar bactérias? ' Quando eu era um jovem na Hungria, eu queria ser médico, mas quando eu vim para os Estados Unidos eu acabei por estudar Quimica na universidade. Eu interessei-me particularmente por Quimica Orgânica. No terceiro ano fiz um curso de bioquimica e percebi que este assunto combinava os meus interesses em quimica e medicina, por isso tirei o mestrado em bioquimica. Bioquimica é o estudo da química da vida. É interessante notar que de modo a estudar a quimica da matéria viva, é preciso retirar o tecido vivo, portanto matando-o. Quando eu estava a fazer o mestrado, uma das actividades de laboratório era remover o fígado de um rato albino e estudar o metabolismo do colesterol. Com um aperto no coração por matar o ratinho eu fiz a operação. Percebi que sendo um bioquimico eu teria de fazer isto várias vezes durante a minha carreira e eu nao tinha a certeza de que queria fazê-lo. Felizmente eu descobri que nem todos os bioquimicos trabalham com tecido animal. Haviam alguns professores no departamento que trabalhavam com bactérias. Eu resolvi fazer a minha tese num destes laboratórios e desde então tenho trabalhado com bactérias, que pertencem a uma classe de organismos vivos diferente da dos ratos albinos. Nós matamos microrganismos cada vez que lavamos os dentes. Nos últimos 50 anos, os maiores avanços na área da bioquimica vieram do estudo da bioquimica das bactérias. De entre as muitas espécies, o organismo que distingue-se de todos os outros por ser o modelo melhor estudado é a ''Escherichia Coli. Há quem tenha até classificado todos os organismos vivos em duas categorias: "coli" e "não coli". Da bactéria ao homem, é agora claro que existem muitas semelhanças em toda a matéria biológica. Estas semelhanças vêm ao de cima quando se compara a composição quimica de vários organismos ou a lógica bioquimica que lhes dá vida. Toda a matéria viva é composta de células. Alguns organismos, tal como os seres humanos, são compostos de milhões de células diferentes. A pele, os músculos, ossos, células cerebrais, todos têm uma estrutura e função diferentes, mas ao mesmo tempo possuem certas semelhanças. Outros organismos contém menos células ou então consistem de uma só célula. A célula é a unidade fundamental de toda a vida. Quando a célula é tirada a vida desaparece. Podemos apreciar entao que o estudo profundo da E. coli poderia conduzir a um aumento do nosso conhecimento geral sobre a vida. Escherichia Coli ''foi isolada pela primeira vêz no começo deste século. Theodore Escheirch, médico alemão, retirou-a das fezes de um dos seus pacientes que tinha difteria. Esta bactéria faz parte de muitos organismos e reside no intestino largo de vertebrados. ''E. coli ''é a escolha para os experimentadores porque é relativamente não virúlenta e fácil de cultivar em laboratório. Após cerca de um século de pesquisas, esta bactéria é mais conhecida do que qualquer outra forma de vida que possui apenas uma célula. O estudo da ''E. coli ''dá-nos informação acerca da logica da vida em geral. Um dos meus professores disse que um elefante é como E. coli, apenas um pouco maior. Claro que isto é um exagero. As bactérias, seres unicelulares, são uma forma de vida diferente da dos multicelulares, que são organismos mais complexos. Existem consideráveis variações mesmo entre os milhares tipos de microrganismos. No entanto, o avanço rápido da bioquimica de há 50 anos para cá, deve-se em parte ao trabalho diligente de muitos cíentistas com ''E. coli. O ano passado foi publicado um conjunto de dois livros, com 155 capítulos e 2800 paginas, cheios de artigos que resumiam algum do nosso conhecimento sobre este microrganismo (5). Esta foi a segunda edição de um esforço semelhante que aconteceu em 1987. Nesta segunda edição, todos os artigos da primeira edição foram reescritos devido à rápida acumulação de conhecimentos. Está visto que mesmo esta forma de vida, comparávelmente simples, é muito complexa. 'Um mundo invisível. ' A humanidade existiu por mais de 5 milénios sem ter a mínima ideia acerca da existência de microrganismos. Nas instruções dadas aos Israelitas sobre higiene pessoal e isolamento dos leprosos, nós podemos agora reconhecer o quão efectivas eram as medidas preventivas contra o espalhamento de doenças contagiosas. Se estas medidas tivessem sido seguidas durante a idade media, a humanidade teria sido poupada de muitas epidemias. Microrganismos são melhor conhecidos do público em geral como "germes". Eles têm, definitivamente, um problema de imagem. Porque será que o nosso Bom Criador fêz as bactérias? A resposta mais simples é que sem microorganismos, a vida no planeta Terra seria ímpossivel. A função mais importante destes microrganismos é a conversão de gás nitrogénico para nitratos importantes, sem os quais as plantas não poderiam crescer. Algumas bactérias participam na captura de energia solar através da fotossíntese e ainda outras implementam a biodegradação de matéria orgânica morta. Os microrganismos cobrem a nossa pele, crescem na cavidade bocal e nos nossos intestinos, protegendo-nos assim contra agentes biológicos perigosos. E. coli ''ajuda a criar um ambiente livre de oxigénio no cólon, beneficiando assim os organismos anaeróbicos obrigatórios que ajudam na digestão. ''E. coli ''segrega tambem colina, um vítamina solúvel em água que nós precisamos. Laboratórios animais livres de germes são muito mais vulneráveis a infecções do que os outros que contém germes. A biosfera está essencialmente rodeada de microrganismos. Está estimado que nao existe na superfície da Terra, incluindo o deserto do Sara, uma grama de solo que contenha menos que 10000 microrganismos. As bactérias pertencem à classe robótica de matéria viva criada por Deus. As árvores, plantas e flores sao também robôs. Bio-robôs são organismos vivos que não têm sistema nervoso. Estes encontram-se classificados como sendo parte do reino animal. Embora estes organismos respondam a estimulos externos, eles nao estão cientes da sua existência. Eles fazem a fotossíntese e são o último recurso de alimento na Terra. Os microrganismos pertencem também a este reino. A grande maioria dos microrganismos no nosso ambiente não são perigosos, a não ser que eles encontrem o caminho para um ambiente ricamente nutritivo dentro do corpo, como acontece durante uma sirurgia. A maior parte dos microrganismos que causam doença, incluindo a ''E. coli, adiquiriram partes extras de material genético chamado plasmidas. Estas partes que contém extra-cromossomas possuem os genes que causam doenças. A espécie mais perigosa é a E. coli ''O157:h7, causadora de hemorragias no cólon. Estes organismos fazem colónias no intestino delgado e segrega grandes quantidades de toxinas que danificam a parede do intestino. Ao adquirir um plasmida com informação genética para estas toxinas, os ancestrais da ''E. coli ''tornaram-se num patogénico perigoso. Ninguém sabe de onde é que estes plasmidas vieram, mas os cristãos suspeitam de "que foi um inimigo quem fêz isto". (Mateus 13:28) '''A bioquimica da bactéria. ' Como toda a matéria vivente, as bactérias são constituidas de 70% de água e 28% a 29% de biopolímeros. A semelhança, não identidade, em composição e o trabalho interno entre todas as entidades viventes, é um tema de contemplação frutífero. Em termos de conceitos, todos os organismos podem ser considerados como variações de um ou mais temas. E. coli ''é uma entre 5000 bactérias diferentes. Cada organismo leva dentro de si um conjunto de agentes biológicos chamados "enzimas restrictivas".Estas enzimas não só estão programadas para reconhecer o material genético do hospedeiro, como destroem cada substância genética que seja estranha ao organismo. Estes agentes preservam a particularidade genética de cada tipo de microrganismo. É interessante notar que organismos multicelulares não possuem este tipo de protecção talvês porque eles não precisam. As semelhanças entre entidades viventes assegura que as suas necessidades são semelhantes, ou pelo menos compatíveis de uns com os outros. Isto simplifica a tarefa de prover alimento para todos. Uma grande porção da biosfera utiliza os productos da fotossíntese na forma de produtos vegetais. Podemos também observar que os despejos de um organismo são uma fonte útil para um outro. O exemplo mais conhecido é a produção de dióxido de carbono pelos organismos não fotossintéticos, o que é óptimo para os fotossintéticos. Os recursos disponíveis para todos os organismos, extranhamente suprem todas as suas necessidades. Nisto podemos ouvir o eco de Filipenses 4:19 " o meu Deus suprirá todas as vossas necessidades…". '''A estrutura molécular das bactérias. ' Os biopolímeros são substâncias complexas compostas de milhares, ou no material genético de milhões de átomos de caborno, hidrogénio, oxigénio, nitrogénio, fósforo e sulfurio. As quatro classes de biopolímeros são as proteínas, ácidos nucleicos, polissacarideos e lípidos. Um única celula de E. Coli contém milhões de moléculas polimeares. Alguns polímeros são necessários em várias cópias, mas outros somente em algumas. Está estimado que cada célula usa aproximadamente 1500 tipos diferentes de polímeros, cada um com uma estrutura e função diferentes. As células das bactérias têm de completar quatro tarefas importantes para a sua existência: 1) controlar a energia do seu ambiente e usá-la para biossíntese e crescimento; 2) fabricar os blocos de crescimento dos seus biopolímeros; 3) fabricar biopolímeros; 4) separar os biopolímeros existentes com o propósito de rejuvenescimento contínuo. '''Como a energia é controlada. A energia é a força condutora por detrás de toda a vida. Quimicamente falando, quase tudo relaccionado com a vida requer muito trabalho. Energia é necessária para o transporte de todos os nutrientes para o interior da célula, para o fabrico de biopolímeros e estruturas subcelulares, e para a manutenção da integridade fisica da célula. A E.coli é capaz de extrair energia química de substâncias orgânicas, tais como a glucose. A glucose é um produto da fotossíntese e contém energia solar que é captada pelas plantas. E.coli, ''tal como todos nós, precisa de energia solar. A energia solar contida na glucose pode ser liberta por meios não biológicos. Pode-se queimar glucose, por exemplo, para libertar 4 kcal/g de energia calorífica. Mas tanta energia calorífica e inútil para a matéria vivente. A glucose dentro da célula é usada através de um processo engenhoso equivalente a um queimar muito lento chamado glocólises e através do ciclo de ácido citrico. Estes meios bioquímicos desmontam, de um modo metódico, a molécula de açúcar em substâncias cada vez mais pequenas que contém cada vez menos energia. A energia é escorrida para fora da glucose na forma de electrões de alta energia que são capturados por substâncias específicas. Estas substâncias transportam os electrões capturados para um mecanismo chamado corrente respoiratória. Aqui os electrões fluem através da membrana celular como 6ny micro-corrente de electricidade. Este processo transfere a energia dos electrões em uma diferença de carga nos dois lados da membrana celular. A energia de separação da carga , em mm, completa a formação de moléculas ATP. A energia contida nestas moléculas ATP, em mm, pode ser usada por todos os processos que requerem energia dentro da célula. No mundo das transacções energéticas, a "moeda" usada é o ATP. O desenho molécular do fabrico de ATP nas bactérias é semelhante, embora não idêntico, ao de todos os organismos não fotossintéticos, incluindo o homem. Assim podemos traçar a corrente de energia do sol para as moléculas de ATP. Nós sentimo-nos orgulhosos quando somos capazes de trabalhar com um sistema que precisa 9 volt DC ligando-o, com um adaptador especial, a um que funciona com 110 volt AC. Na natureza nós podemos ver a energia do reactor nuclear do Sol, fabricando milhões de graus de calor, sendo transformada para operar em bactérias e outros metabolismos, usando apenas uma fracção de um volt de electricidade. Aqui nós obervamos o Criador fazer a licação do Muito Grande com o Muito Pequeno de uma forma muito gentil. '''O processo de fabricação'. As fábricas quimicas são desenhadas para produzir grandes quantidades de substâncias para depois venderem. Outras companhias compram estes produtos e usam-nos para outras fabricações ou para pesquisas. Cada célula de uma bactéria é uma fábrica quimica em miniatura onde os produtos manufacturados são usados "dentro de casa" para criar mais fábricas quimicas. Na verdade, mesmo durante o processo de manufacturação, a fabrica está a expandir-se e os produtos são continuamente usados á medida que eles saem das linhas de assembleio. Quando comparadas com as fábricas das bactérias, as fábricas quimicas têm inventórios modestos. Quando consideramos que as bactérias produzem todos os seus intermediários bioquimicos, subunidades que constroem polímeros e os próprios polímeros, o número de produtos manufacturados estão na vizinhança das 2000 substâncias diferentes. Cada um destes produtos tem uma função dentro da célula. Assim que são fabricados, os produtos são integrados no seu próprio lugar. As linhas de assembleio também são reguladas que é para que nenhum recurso seja gasto. Esta regulação inclui um controle da rapidez de manufacturação, dependendo nas necessidades da célula e no ajustamento da produção a longo prazo do equipamento da fábrica. Estas fábricas não têm nenhum director, gerente, ou trabalhadores porque elas são 100% automatizadas. Se alguém escrevesse uma ficção científica sobre fabricas microscópicas que se auto-multiplicam e completamente automatizadas, seria provavelmente rejeitada como sendo absurda. Mas elas existem! Quando nós pensamos acerca das futuras maravilhas da Nova Terra, deviamos lembrar que vivemos num mundo repleto de manifestações miraculosas. Os cientistas andam ocupados a tentar compreender as explicações moleculares de algumas destas maravilhas. Aqueles que procuram o mais profundo dos mistérios da natureza são os que melhor compreendem o quão pouco nõs realmente sabemos e compreendemos. A informação genética da E. coli. ' O material genético da ''E. coli (ADN), consiste de 4.6 milhões de pares de nucleótidos. Este material contém informação para a estrutura correcta de cada proteína dentro da célula e para o controle do tempo para a sua producção Indirectamente, atraves da acção das proteínas, cada aspecto do metabilismo e da infraestrutura do organismo, está codificado no seu genomo. Em termos de densidade, está estimado que um micrometro cúbico de ADN contém 150 megabites de informação. Isto é 10 ordens de magnitude maior do que a capacidade de armazenamento óptico do nosso CD-ROM. Se editassemos um livro que contesse toda a informação genética deste organismo, este livro teria cerca de 3000 páginas. 'O fenómeno de removação. ' Uma descoberta surpreendente foi que nas bactérias ( assim como em outros organismos), os biopolímeros, que representam um investimento de grandes quantidades de energia, são desmantelados periódicamente e substituidos por novos polímeros. Mais tarde foi descoberto que os polímeros são danificados e perdem as suas funções durante o processo natural de metabolismo. Assim sendo, compreendemos agora que o processo de removação é essencial para toda a matéria vivente como uma medida preventiva de manutenção. O Criador é visto como anticipando problemas e instituindo medidas para a sua prevenção. '2 exemplos que sugerem que a ''E. coli foi desenhada para habitar no nosso cólon. ' A E. coli'' tem 3 genes que permitem-na utillizar lactose. Estes genes conduzem a síntese de 3 proteínas. Uma destas proteínas transporta a lactose para dentro da célula. Uma segunda proteína separa a lactose em dois açúcares simples, a glucose e a galactose. A terceira proteína converte açucares inúteis e perigosos, que não são relaccionados com a galactose, para que sejam excretados da célula. Os três genes da lactose são silenciosos porque a lactose normalmente não chega ao cólon humano (o açúcar lácteo é digerido e absorvido antes de atingir o cólon). Na verdade cerca de dois terços dos genes da E. coli são rotineiramente silenciosos, apenas aguardando o momento de serem activados quando necessários. Aparentemente este organismo foi programado com uma grande quantidade de flexibilidade metabólica. Até recentemente, a função fisiológica dos genes da lactose eram um mistério até ser descoberto que um produto vegetal indegestível, glicerol-galactosil, activa extremamente bem os genes da lactose. Parece então que a E. coli foi desenhada para tirar vantagem da dieta vegetal do seu hospedeiro. Existe também a evidência de que nós fomos desenhados para ter E. coli no nosso cólon. O alcóol desidrogenase é uma enzima que nós temos no nosso fígado. Este biocatalista acelera o processo de desintoxicação do nosso sangue. O interessante é que o nosso corpo não fabrica alcóol atraves de nenhuma reacção metabólica. No entanto nós sabemos agora que a E. coli produz alcóol como um dos seus produtos naturais de fermentação, mas é neutralizado pelo nosso alcóol desidrogenase. 'O que é a vida? ' Um diccionário define vida como sendo " aquela propriedade dos vegetais e animais que permite-lhes tomar alimento, produzindo assim energia, crescer, adaptar-se ao meio ambiente e reproduzir a sua própria espécie".(6) Esta é uma boa definição de vida, mas não diz qual é a tal propriedade. Podemos ter a sensação de que está mesmo na ponta da língua, mas ainda não fomos capazes de o colocar em palavras, o que é um sinal de que, na verdade, nós não sabemos o que é a "vida". A vida é a propriedade de células inteiras, de complexos celulares e organismos. Quando a célula é tirada a vida desaparece. A vida não é uma entidade independente, mas sim uma descripção do comportamento de certas matérias. As células são as unidades fundamentais da vida. Nada menos do que uma célula pode "viver". As células viventes trabalham juntas par formar um orgão vivo. Por sua vêz estes orgãos trabalham juntos harmoniosamente para produzir organismos viventes. Os seres humanos são organismos multicelulares com inúmeros orgãos e que possuem três "camadas" de vida. A "vida" em cada nível tem um significado diferente. Em contraste, a E. coli é um ser unicelular e possui apenas uma camada de vida. Todas as reacções quimicas das células, como nas da E. coli, estão num estado desiquilibrado. Este é um fenómeno muito interessante considerando que cada reacção quimica é catalizada por um biocatalista (enzima) muito eficiente. A função da enzima é a de equilibrar uma certa reacção quimica. Quando uma reacção quimica atinge o ponto de equilibrio (final), todas as conversões quimicas terminam. Se todas as reacções de uma célula atingem o seu ponto final, então a célula morre. "Quimicos antigos nunca morrem, apenas atingem o equilibrio". È aqui que o génio do desenho mostra a pintura. As reacções quimicas das células estão interligadas umas com as outras. O produto final de uma reacção torna-se no começo da seguinte. Reacção nº1: Aà B, reacção nº2: Bà C, reacção nº3: Cà D, etc. Um série de conversões quimicas na célula assemelha-se a uma linha de assembleio. Quando o produto quimico final desliga o " cinto de transporte", este é imediatamente utilizado prevenindo assim a sua acumulação. Deste modo nenhuma reacção atinge o equilibrio. Aquando da criação, o Criador iniciou estas correntes de reacções quimicas nos vários organismos que continuam até hoje de geração em geração. Os Biólogos reconhecem este facto quando afirmam que "a vida provém da vida". En Isaías 45:18 nós lemos que o Senhor criou a Terra para ser habitada. Mas Ele poderia ter-nos colocado num ambiente estéril e sem vida. Em vez disso Deus imergiu a humanidade num mar de vida e deu-lhes a tarefa de gerir a biosfera. Será que Ele fez isto porque teria sido muito trabalhoso para Ele cuidar das coisas na Terra? Certamente que não. Em vez disso foi pedido a Adão que desse um nome aos organismos criados, tornando-se assim num co-trabalhador com Deus. Perguntamo-nos se Deus falou com Adão sobre a existência de E. coli no seu cólon ou se isto foi-lhe revelado mais tarde. È um privilégio acima de palavras o poder viver neste mundo maravilhoso. Nós estamos rodeados de inúmeros fenómenos miraculosos. O nosso próprio acto de investigação é maravilhoso. Nós somos uma colecção de átomos inanimados e de moléculas colocados juntos de um modo que nos dá a habilidade e curiosidade de investigar e de julgar. Os nossos julgamentos são muitas vezes pobres e sem sentido (Isaías 29:16), mas o Grande Deus condescende a conversar connosco. Nós não podemos exagerar acerca da grandeza de Deus. Este texto é limitado de tal modo que não é possível considerar nem uma pequena fracção das caracteristicas maravilhosas da humilde, microscópica, e biorobótica E. coli. ''Nós não exploramos a sua capacidade de detectar gradientes nutricionais favoráveis e nadar até eles. Também não lidamos com a sua capacidade de suportar deprivação de alimento ou até insultos quimicos do meio ambiente. Não documentamos a sua diversidade nutricional nem a capacidade que esta bactéria tem de suportar stresses mecânicos que se amontoam até milhares de vezes a força da gravidade. Mas de uma pequena selecção de exemplos, está claro que mesmo a este nível microscópico, o Criador foi completamente capaz de implementar uma variação no tema da vida, completamente apropriado para as funções desejadas. Foi mostrado, espero, que este tipo de observação aumenta a nossa apreciação do Grande Artista. E embora nós agora só podemos "ver através de um espelho em enigma"(I Corintios 13:12), é nosso desejo que continuemos a aproximar-nos do nosso Criador através da eternidade, precisamente estudando diligentemente as obras das Suas mãos. '*'Originalmente publicado como : Javor, G.T.: Searching for the Creator Through the Study of a Bacterium. Christ in the Classroom. Volume 19. 1997. Pp129-139. ' ' ' ' '